


Day 11: To Fell a Fell Dragon

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Selfcest, is this the dumbest thing i've written? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 11) Robin shows her fallen, alternate self the power of bonds, tactics, and orgasms.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 12





	Day 11: To Fell a Fell Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So...selfcest. Obviously had to take Robin and Grima for this one. I...haven't got a lot to say here.   
> I took a day off so I'm behind a bit so I'm keeping this one short since...yeah, I didn't really know what to do with it. Sorry!

Anyone who witnessed what happened at the Dragon's Table was never able to forget the scene.

If you asked Chrom about it, he'd stutter and look away. Some of the army would pale, some scoff, some insist that it never happened. But if everyone witnessed Robin wrestling her alternate self to the ground, and doing...certain things with the version of herself possessed by Grima, then surely it had really happened. Everyone's memories of the event, when drawn out, were far too precice.

It had started with Robin proclaiming that obviously Grima had forgotten love and other pleasures, to which Grima had responded that love was a pitiful human emotion, and there was no need for earthly desires. Robin had practically yelled 'why don't you have an orgasm, maybe you'd calm down', stunning just about everyone in earshot, and it had gone from there.

Some would recall Robin pushing her alternate self's coat off her shoulders, while the struggling Fell Dragon fought back, clinging to her arms and fighting to push her off. Some would even recall the sight of Robin passionately making out with herself, a sight that would surely feature in many of the army's fantasies whether they liked it or not. What was surprising is that after the initial struggle, most would agree that Grima seemed to be in to it, no longer actively fighting, though Robin's arms would bear scratch marks she wore with a strange sense of pride. 

Some would pretend not to remember but actually recall in vivid detail both variants of Robin undressing, breasts pressing against each other as their Robin began fingering their sworn enemy, her mildly distorted voice crying out as she remembered the vaguest hints of pleasure from her past life. Her body, having not been intimately touched in so long, not even by herself, reacted very strongly, and Robin grinned madly, knowing exactly where and how she liked to be touched.

And nobody would admit how vividly they recalled Robin scissoring Grima, for want of a better term, pushing her genitals against her alternate self's, moaning as they rubbed their most sensitive parts together. The Fell Dragon was eventually brought to a rather surprising climax, darkened eyes confused as she realized what had happened. 

But they would admit to seeing the look of pride on their tactician's face as she sat, nude and victorious, arms folded as she watched her alternate self flee the scene. They had hoped it wouldn't strengthen Grima's resolve to defeat them, but really, nobody seemed to object too much. If they admitted it at all.

Robin, of course, called it her greatest strategic victory yet, and would extoll the virtue of how good it felt to have sex with oneself. Nobody had any basis of comparison, but after what they'd witnessed, nobody was in any sort of place to disagree, either.


End file.
